


Perception

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Too many questions and no answers.





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: restraints

_Perception_

Bruce tugged at the chains that were shackling him to the ceiling - if the tension he could feel pulling at the sockets of his shoulders was anything to go by: he'd been hanged so many times in his life that he didn't need to see in order to understand what had been done to this body - even if he would have preferred to be able to open his eyes and just take in his surroundings. He breathed deeply, exercising the control he had worked so hard to obtain, and focused on his other senses: the room was cold and humid - probably dark, then - and quite small since the clattering noise of the chains didn't seem to travel far in the distance.

He could work with that, if only he managed to free himself. Whoever had restrained him, they had done quite a thorough job of it; they hadn't limited themselves to shackling his wrists but Bruce could feel heavy chains wrapped around his ankles and his legs, looped tightly around his waist and chest.

He felt like a butterfly pinned down on a piece of cloth, spread open under cruel scrutiny.

"Stop struggling"

Was that... "Superman?" Bruce couldn't help the hint of relief in his voice, bleeding through his teeth "Help me"

"No"

No?

"Clark, free me"

"You're not him, stop trying to persuade me to get you out of those restraints"

Was that... grief in Clark's voice?

Bruce's heart skipped a beat before it once again resumed its steady rhythm - a stumble that belied the panic that slowly was taking a hold of him because Clark must have had a reason why he didn't want to free him, right? His lover wasn't the kind of man to play a silly prank even more so in a delicate moment such as a rescue mission.

He couldn't even remember how he had ended up like that, his mind was a blank wall that refused to crumble and let him access to his memories - had he hit his head? Did he have a concussion? Had someone messed with his brain?

Too many questions and no answers.

"Clark" Bruce knew better than calling his lover by his given name when they were both suited up, but he felt the need to establish a connection - to remind the other man who he was because maybe the issue didn't dwell in himself, but it was Clark who had been harmed and corrupted: it was a terrifying possibility but Bruce knew him and if there was someone who could fight against the darkness, it was the man he loved.

"STOP!"

The air in front of him moved and Bruce could feel the other's presence a breath away from his skin: in that cold room, Clark felt even more like a furnace than he usually did and Bruce shivered at the promise of warmth - so close.

Unreachable.

"Clark?"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT HIM!"

Bruce couldn't breathe and even if he couldn't see, he felt like his vision was tunnelling as if he was losing consciousness; he blinked and some light licked at the darkness, showing the crimson cape in front of him.

That was wrong.

Clark was facing him, he didn't have his back turned on him.

He blinked hard, faster - willed his eyes to just see.

Past Superman's shoulders there was a body cloaked in familiar black - more gaunt than what Bruce was used to see - against which the silver chains almost seemed to shine; sharp teeth were open on a bloody smile, twisted and dripping cruelty; a band of metal over his eyes, adorned with sharp spikes.

"No..." Bruce shook his head and reached over to touch Clark's shoulder, but his hand plunged through his body like it belonged to a ghost "No!"

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED BRUCE!"

"Bruce!" Clark clicked on the light on the bedside table "Shh it was just a nightmare - just a nightmare" he reassured, gathering the man in his arms "It's all gone"

"I'm not him" Bruce shook his head, trying to breathe in his lover's scent and calm down "I'm not him"

"Who, love?"

"The Batman Who Laughs"

Just the name was enough to make Clark shiver and he held the other man closer, not needing to know more details about the nightmare "No, you're not" he murmured "And you never will be"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm endlessly fascinated by the Batman Who Laughs


End file.
